The invention relates to the thermoplastic resin composition, which is excellent in preventing sticking of dust. It is also related to the method of improving fern marks of molded products.
When a molded product of thermoplastic resin is left attended, it shows fern marks due to the external speck, as shown in FIG. 1. This fern marks often reduces the value of the plastic product.